Naruto Of The Four Winds
by Captprice
Summary: On the island of Konoha, resides Naruto Uzumaki who wishes for only one thing, to be free and that means going against the plans that others had set up for him, but this is the path he has chosen one of utter Freedom and there will be many opponents on this path but being trained by the Leader of Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi he has nothing to worry about. He will achieve his dream.


AN: Well here is the first chapter to my Naruto/One Piece crossover, and this is the type were Naruto characters are born into the One Piece world rather than a dimensional travel one or both exist within the same world as if the Naruto continent is in the New World or just really far away or even set in the future/past. I will say that i was inspired to write this story after rereading Kenchi618's story Shinobi of the High Seas, this story however will be different you'll probably be able to tell why during this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Wind's Call

Konoha was a rather large island in the East Blue and was located far away from other islands which means that it is rather isolated and is surprisingly very self-reliant very rarely sending out merchant ships to trade, another unique factor is that Konoha is allowed by the World Government to have it's own militia which are restricted to defend only Konoha. Konoha itself was founded by the Senju family whom were one of the many Kings who helped create the World Government but the Senju family stayed and ruled Konoha instead of going to the 'Holy Land' but over time they died out leaving a single heir Tsunade who left Konoha many years ago, it was also known that Konoha had a really close friendship with the Uzumaki Family of the Uzushio Island which mysteriously dissapeared from the East Blue many years ago.

However this story is not about the island nation of Konoha, rather this story is about one of Konoha's residents. As such we start in the great forest of Konoha which covers around 1/2 the island the other half being the homes of the people who live on Konoha.

Within said forest if there was any other people around they would hear the grunting and groaning of a young boy.

"Rankyaku!" The young boy shouted out.

With that announcement a young blonde haired boy kicked his leg with enough strength that a blade of wind formed and shot forward at an older man wearing white robes.

"Tekkai." The Old Man said simply.

The Old Man went unusually stiff and the blade of wind that was directed at him simply split in half when it touched him and the two smaller wind blades harmlessly passed him and hit two trees behind him causing them to topple over.

"DAMN IT OLD MAN, that's cheating." The child shouted at him.

"Now now Naruto, this was a test of how powerful your Rankyaku has gotten and you forced me to use Tekkai." The Elder Man explained to him calmly.

The now named Naruto just scowled, he was a young boy around the age of 7, he had smooth blonde hair which had sweat and grime dulling the bright colour, he was wearing straw sandals blue shorts and a dirty white shirt which had a unique red swirl mark on the back, he was covered in scuff marks and bruises.

"Still cheating Hiru-Jiji." Naruto muttered to himself.

Hiru-Jiji or rather Sarutobi Hiruzen current leader of Konoha smiled at the Naruto and patted his head affectionately, Naruto smiled slightly at the contact.

"Come on let's go back to the village, for improving your Rankyaku I'll even treat you to some Ramen as a reward." The Old Man said gently with a smile on his face.

At the mention of Ramen Naruto beamed up at him, and then they both began to walk through the forest with practised ease.

"Hey Hiru-Jiji, how come you only train me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I promised someone a long time ago." Hiruzen answered.

"Who?" Naruto asked again.

"I'll tell you when your older." Hiruzen replied.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance and looked at the ground scowling.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with something akin pity mixed with remorse.

* * *

Later when they had made it back to the village, the sun was just going down pitching over the horizon bathing the island in a beautiful orange colour. Naruto and Hiruzen were sitting at a ramen stand, Naruto furiously slurping down the noodles while Hiruzen was watching him with a smirk while eating his own at a calm pace.

"Neh, Jiji could I travel the world?" Naruto asked.

"Yes if you become a Marine, you'll be able to travel all over the world." He answered with a smile.

"But don't Marines hafta follow orders." Naruto stated with childish ignorance.

"They do but Marines help people by protecting them from Pirates." He explained to Naruto.

Naruto remained quiet and went back to slurping his Ramen with vigour and Hiruzen went back to his own Ramen wondering to himself why Naruto would ask that.

* * *

It was later now and the sun had fallen below the horizon and Naruto was sat in his room which was within the few apartment complexes on the island and his window which overlooked the coast and allowed him to look out at the ocean.

"I wanna sea it all." He muttered to himself, but he needed to know which meant he would have to visit the library the most boring place on the island.

It was the next day, and luckily for Naruto it was a day off from both School and Hiruzen's teaching so he had time to waste.

"Excuse where's the section on Pirates and Marines?" Naruto asked the librarian.

"Over there." The elderly woman said with suspicion pointing over to the left side of the small Library.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered as he walked over to the bookcases many of which were history books about the world itself.

He looked through the various books and then came across with a good title 'The Old Age' which was obviously about the time before and running up to the Pirate King's death.

"Awesome." Naruto said with glee and took the heavy book and over to a table and sat down.

It began with a short summary of the world before Gold Roger and how Pirates have always been around and so have their counterparts the Marines both sides have had their share of Heroes and Villains which was a suprise since the Old Man had always said that Pirates were evil and Marines were Heroes but this book said that there were good Pirates and bad Marines. And then there was an entire section on Gold Roger and Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate and it was amazing to read as these two man basically redefined what it meant to be a Pirate and one of them even created the current age the Golden Age of Pirates were many teenagers and adults left their homes to pursue their dreams and find One Piece and Naruto wanted to be apart of it but he really didn't know what his dream was but he didn't really care for treasure so One Piece wasn't really a reason.

"Meh I'm hungry." He muttered to himself and got up and put the book back and then walked out of the Library.

"Whoa, I was there that long." Naruto said looking up at the midday sun, he had gotten up early today he must have spent half a day absorbed in reading.

He walked to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and sat on his usual spot and ordered a Miso as per usual but was in deep thought.

"Naruto were have you been?" A lazy voice asked.

"Oh, Shikamaru what're you doing here?" Naruto said back looking a little shocked.

Shikamaru Nara was one of Naruto's Friends on the island and was part of the Nara Clan which was one of the Clans which helped the Senju found Konoha and most of the Clan were well known for being lazy but extremely intelligent and for their Pineapple hairstyle. Shikamaru had the usual style with brown hair and eyes and wearing a white shirt with the Nara symbol on it and brown shorts with the usual straw sandals.

"Eating what else." He said back.

"Eh, where's Choji?" Naruto asked again.

"Out with his Father, so where have you been, usually you've pranked someone by now?" Shikamaru responded with.

"Hehe, I've been at the Library." Naruto said with some embarrassment.

"Why you don't seem the type." Shikamaru commented.

"Looking at Pirate and Marine stuff." Naruto answered.

"Why?" This was genuine curiosity from Shikamaru.

"I wanna see the world, but I was curious about everything and went for a look." Naruto explained.

"Oh." That was all Shikamaru said and let the matter rest.

"Hey Shika." Naruto said suddenly.

"What is it Naruto?" He said with annoyance, he was enjoying the silence.

"If I became a Pirates would you join me since you're really smart an stuff?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru looked shocked and gazed at Naruto.

"No." Was his answer.

"That sucks." Naruto muttered.

"Why would you even become a Pirate, they're evil." Shikamaru exclaimed with shock in his voice.

"No, not all of them are I read a book called the Old Age it was about Pirates and Marines and it said that there have been good Pirates and Evil Marines." Naruto shot back.

"Well see ya later Shika, I'm gonna go practice." Naruto said lightly as he put his finished ramen bowl down and left money for Ichiraku.

And he walked out of the small stand and in the direction of the forest.

'A book that has good Pirates and Evil Marines, this I have to read.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

And so he got up and also left money before walking in the direction of the library.

* * *

"SHIGAN!" Naruto shouted as he rammed his finger deep into a tree, but then winced and pulled his finger out and it had a cut on it.

"Damn still not perfected." Naruto muttered to himself looking annoyed.

Naruto then looked up the extremely tall tree and got an idea.

"Geppo." He said with glee and jumped up the tree repeatedly bounding further and further up.

And then he lost his breath as he reached the top and grabbed the top of the tree, and looked out over the entire island and the beautiful sea surrounding it, and then there was a strong wind blew at him but he kept his grip on the tree, and that was when he realised what he wanted to run with the wind and to go where ever it blows to travel the world and most importantly to be free.

"Freedom." He muttered with a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto then decided to get back to training after all there are strong people in the world and some of them would try to take his freedom away, So he should go to the Old Man and ask for more training.

"Old Man, can I have more training?" Naruto asked loudly as he barged into Hiruzen's office.

"Naruto, I'm busy here and barging in iis very rude." He admonished.

"Oh." Naruto said looking at who was in the wooden office, Hiruzen himself was behind his large wooded desk and there was Naruto's 'Rival' Sasuke.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke." He growled.

"Naruto wait outside." He ordered.

"Fine." He muttered and exited the office.

He had to wait around 10 minutes before Sasuke walked out with a smirk on his face.

"Seems like you're not the only one who'll be getting training from the Leader now Idiot." Sasuke declared smirking right out Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked with shock.

"I wanna be a Marine." Sasuke said shortly and walked away.

"Naruto." Hiruzen called.

Naruto walked in still in slight shock.

"Why'd you have to train that Teme." Naruto complained.

"Naruto, You know about what happened to the Uchiha and his home island, even his brother is missing becoming a Marine is the only way for him to find out what happened." Hiruzen explained gently.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"So you want more training then." Hiruzen declared.

"Yeah, I wanna be stronger." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Well I can't add any more days to out regimen but I can make them more intense and start them earlier and finish them later." Hiruzen offered.

"That's fine, see ya later Old Man." Naruto said in a rush and ran away.

"That boy exactly like his Mother but he does have his Father's intellect." Hiruzen mused to himself.

Naruto was now set on his path, to follow the wind and pursue freedom, this would not be an easy path but it was the path he chose for himself and that was the most important thing.

End Chapter 1 The Wind's Call

* * *

AN: And here is the first chapter, and just so everyone knows I do have his crew planned out and even have the first arc planned. And this is a fusion of Naruto and One Piece and this story will have characters from both worlds, Updates on this will be random mainly because I go through phases with One Piece were for a month or so I'll read the manga from start to finish but then I'll get bored of it and leave it alone for awhile.


End file.
